


Kiss

by Brencon



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brencon/pseuds/Brencon
Summary: AU, Veronica, Logan and Wallace are great friends they hang out day and night, told from Logan’s POV when his day begins with a weird bus ride. One shot, may become longer. Please review!





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction. Posted originally on FF.net back in 2006.

**A/N:** AU, Veronica, Logan and Wallace are great friends; they hang out day and night, told from Logan's POV when his day begins with a weird bus ride. One shot. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for…oh wait, Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas

\------------------

As I stood on the pavement, I realised that it was here – finally – the end of senior year. I began to move slowly towards the bus waiting for me. Only 10 people on the bus, as per usual. I sat at the back and put my backpack onto the seat beside me. As the bus began to move, I noticed that the seats had been died dyed blue and a wooden floor had been out down.

'Huh!' I thought, 'never knew they make floor boards for buses.'

The school was in sight, others were standing up. I headed down the centre, past the driver, who was wearing a bright pink bunny costume, and out the door. I only got a quick glance back at the driver before the bus sped away. I walked towards the school and noticed the teachers. They were all the same, Honda Civics.

I wondered what was going on as I made my way to my locker. I got my turned the dial and opened it whilst others ran and walked around me. I opened my locker to find it completely empty. The 5 minute warning bell rang. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 10 past 8 on it. I glanced up at the up at the clock on the wall and it said 7:40.

"This is getting creepy" I said quietly as Wallace walked towards me.

"Hey" he said as he dropped his bag on the ground and leaned against the lockers. This was our morning ritual for the past 3 years and would be our last time.

"Do you know what time it is? My watch is going freaky." I said as I took of my watch and threw it into the locker.

"Nearly a quarter to 8" he said after checking his watch.

"Have you seen Ronnie today?" I asked as I slammed my locker shut. Ronnie is short for Veronica, the other member of our little gang.

"Nope, why?" he asked. I informed him off all the freaky things that had happened this morning as we picked up our bags and walked down the corridor.

At 8am we walked into our homeroom and there was Ronnie, in the corner with her phone out. She never puts the damn thing down.

"Hey Logan" she said as she set her phone on the desk.

"Hey V, when did you get in?" I ask after Wallace and me sat down.

"Five minutes ago, my dad was late with the waking."

At this point, I told her about all the weird things that had happened. Once I finished, she just smiled.

"Man, you got the creeps!" she said before laughing and didn't stop until Mr Garvey entered the room. He's pretty cool, except for the fact that he never stops talking about his band.

"Alright class, settle down, I have some news." We all turned to look at him. "Vice Principal Clemmons has asked me to inform you of your duty for the next four hours. You will all have to paint the cafeteria after the Halo graffitied the walls." We all groaned after this announcement, then he smiled. "On other news, the walls will be painted the colours you choose. And whatever you want to paint, you can paint." We all cheered as he left the room.

Yet this was also strange. The Halo group are classical musicians and they believe in orders and rules. I commented on this to Ronnie, but she was on her phone again. I was beginning to agree with her about the creeps' thing, the bus, the driver, my locker, and the clocks. But with no one to talk it out with, I continued to think thoroughly about it all. I was starting to get the gnawing feeling of lacking something.

The bell rang and we all headed towards the canteen. When we got there, we saw Garvey and Clemmons laughing as we walked into the cafeteria. It looked like hell, all the devil images and flames and the black background with skull and crossbones. As we made it to the back wall, we saw the paint brushes and buckets of paint waiting for us. We picked up 3 pots of paint without looking at them and made our way into the corridor between the gym and canteen.

"So, what we gonna do tonight?" Ronnie asked as she opened her pot, it had sunset orange paint in it.

"My place, I guess" I said as I opened my bucket, it had dawn blue in it.

"What about the Tunnel, you know, that new club in the bad part of town." Veronica said.

"I heard that a lot of wacky things happen there." Wallace replied as he dipped his brush into a yellowy-red colour.

"Ronnie will fit in fine then." I said, smiling. "

"And what about you, Mr. freaky-bus-and-driver-locker empty-time warp-man?" she asked in one breath, the same one breath she used whenever we teased her.

For the next 3 hours and 30 minutes, all we did was paint. Finally, Wallace broke the silence saying "I'm all out. I'll be back soon" and he left with his bucket and brush. Once gone from view, Veronica moved towards me, inch by inch, slowly.

"So, any more freak outs?" she asked

"Apart from you painting a bunny on the wall? No." We laughed as I painted over its face

"Hey, no fair, now I have to start again. Anyway, I only painted that 'cause of your bus driver" I looked at the painting again and realised it was a painting of my bus ride this morning. When I turned to look at her, she moved closer still, our lips a breath apart. Again she moved towards me. I felt our lips touch as I pulled her closer……

Beep! Beep! Beep-beep! Beep! Beep! I opened my eyes slowly and turned off the alarm. I looked at the clock. 6:45 am it said.

"It was all just a dream?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

"It was just a dream" I said again, trying to keep the disappointment from my voice.

"Just a dream."


End file.
